Support is requested to continue the development and application of immobilized enzyme technology to problems in biochemical analysis and medical therapy. The concept of immobilized enzymes has been broadened in the investigator's laboratory to include the study of immobilized antibody and immobilized inorganic catalyst activity. The electrode project will exploit our ability to covalently bond enzyme to Teflon membrane etched by a suspension of sodium metal in naphthalene. This instrument continuously and automatically monitors blood glucose through through a single lumen 20 gauge catheter placed in a peripheral vein, and is undergoing clinical evaluation. A facilitated RIA system that eliminates all pipetting and centrifugation steps will be evaluated. In the area of immobilized inorganic activity, we plan further development and evaluation of hemodialysis-based systems of extracorporeal respiratory gas exchange based on oxygenation by transmembrane catalysis of hydrogen peroxide. Organometallic homogenous catalysts are bonded to the polymer matrix of the hemodialysis membrane.